tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsta Mega Mucky Trucky
'''Monsta Mega Mucky Trucky '''is the eleventh episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Polluto tries to trick Tommy into driving a truck that could poison the planet. This episode is about going out in the fresh air instead of staying indoors. Plot As the episode begins, we find the family doing things on a beautiful day around the house. Mum and Baby Sam were resting in the garden. Baby Sam thought Mum needed a wash so he threw his drink all over Mum's shirt and she was mad and was dancing crazily. Dad was fixing the car but he got stuck in the car bonnet. What Daniel wanted to do is to go for a walk with Tommy, but he was busy playing his video game called "Monster Truck Mayhem." Daniel had two plans. The first plan he tried was licking Tommy on the face. It was working a little but Tommy went to the toilet instead. The second plan Daniel tried was begging. He begged Tommy to take him for a walk. The plan wasn't working, so Tommy thought if he should play a video game or go for a walk. When Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform into their cartoon superhero look and cartoon dog look. They then come to a place with lots of trucks. They see an american man who is the owner of the trucks. He asks Tommy what truck he wants. Tommy wants the biggest monster truck he's got. The man shows Tommy a big truck that has cape warmers, sick bags, and industrier crushers. Tommy loves it, and he can also use it to save the world in a zoom. Daniel doesn't like this truck, but Tommy said he can use this truck without effort, and drives off. Just then, Daniel saw that the man is really Polluto. Daniel overheard them as he and Smogg go through their plan what they're going to do to the earth, and he hid at the back of their truck as they drove off. Meanwhile, Tommy saw fog while driving and realises that he was the one who was making the fog with his mega mucky trucky. Polluto and Smogg then met up with Tommy again, and Polluto thanks him for helping him pollute the world, and drives off. Tommy felt guilty about what he has done to the earth with his monster truck. Daniel came up to Tommy and told him that he can make things better by being a real superhero. Tommy cleaned up the planet by blowing the fog away and revealing blue sky again. As Polluto was about to run Daniel over with his truck, Tommy grabs him out of the way, and carries the truck with Polluto and Smogg in without their seatbelts. He spins the truck around, and Polluto and Smogg flew out of the truck and Polluto landed on another truck with Smogg having a safe landing on Polluto. As the truck fell down on the ground, it broke into pieces. Tommy and Daniel saved the world in a zoom. Back in the real world, Daniel still wanted to go for a walk. But Dad has fixed the car, and Daniel felt sad because he will take Tommy for a drive. He laid down in his basket and was about to sleep when Tommy came back in the house with a hat on. Daniel loved his hat, and was very happy that Tommy didn't go with Dad after all, and then ran outside to play fetch with Tommy in the garden. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's garden, Tommy's house, and Desert *Theme: Going out in the fresh air instead of staying indoors *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Baby Sam, Mum, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: April 2, 2007 Category:Episodes